Mi vida se vuelve más confusa
by No Me Mires Soy Solo Una Chica
Summary: Me encontraba ahí, ahogándome. Espera, ¿Ahogándome? ¿Yo? Eso no está bien. Yo soy hija de Poseidón.
1. Karter

**Hola!. Bueno como veis aquí hay otro fic.**

**No. No dejare "Un minuto de fama" a la mitad. Realmente ese es el fic en el que más estoy metida. **

**Pero bueno. Algún que otro fic extra no hace daño. ^-^ **

* * *

No sé cómo decir esto, pero no es nada de lo normal a lo que debes estar acostumbrado.

Sí, eso. Nada de esto es normal como debes estar acostumbrado.

Excepto para la gente como yo. La cual ya está acostumbrada.

La misma rutina todos los días.

Luchar, investigar, divertirse (al menos si es posible), pasar el día con Nico.

Nico… Ese chico de pelo oscuro y sedoso. Esos ojos negros. Esa forma de ser. Oscura, siempre ocultando algo. Excepto conmigo. Yo soy su persona de confianza y yo pienso lo mismo de él. Además de que… Bueno. Ya me fui de tema.

Lo importante aquí es lo que todos nosotros somos. Semidioses.

Sí. Has leído bien. Y debéis de estar diciendo: « ¿Semidioses? ¿Qué carajos es eso? »

Pues, ¿Ves? ¡Ahí está! Yo me pregunté lo mismo en mi tiempo. '¿Qué clase de broma es esta?'.

No piensen que no sigo con ese pensamiento. Claro que sigo pensando que es una locura. O que es un sueño. Pero, ¿Un sueño puede durar ya casi tres años? No lo creo.

Ya me he acostumbrado. O eso supongo.

No soy la persona más accesible de todas. Pero, aunque fuera raro, la noticia no me sorprendió.

Hija de un dios griego. Exacto. ¿Algo más raro has escuchado?

Porque yo sí. Creo que no es gran cosa. Ahora, ¿Cómo reaccionarias si un día vienen y te dicen «Oye, ven. Debes ir mañana a la mañana y salvar el mundo en dos días»?

Bueno, yo ya no recuerdo como fue eso. Supongo que debí haberme vuelto loca.

Qué más da. Lo que importa aquí es que los dioses existen, que habitan en Estados Unidos y que tienen hijos con mortales. Y yo, soy hija de Poseidón. Uno de los Tres Grandes. En el Campamento Mestizo me consideran 'Importante'. Porque los Tres Grandes hicieron un pacto sobre no tener hijos, hace más años que los que yo tengo. Aunque, Nico también es hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, Hades. Nico tiene 14, igual que yo.

Y después de todo esto se me ha olvidado presentarme. ¿O ya lo he hecho? No, no lo hice. Mi nombre es Karter, hija de Poseidón, con una 'maldición' que se supone que está empeorando.

* * *

**Cap corto. Al menos como inicio. L****os capitulos van a estar narrados desde el punto de vista desde Karter y Nico por una tercera persona. **

**Algunos caps los van a narrar ellos mismos. Pero serán avisados. **

**Bueno, no se que escribir. ¡Así que nos vemos la próxima! **


	2. Nico

**¡Hola! Esta otra parte es un poco de lo que piensa Nico... El próximo capitulo vamos con más! **

**Aclaración!: Nico no es gay. - Percy va a ser hermano mayor - Percy tiene 16 y Annabeth también ( ya son novios :3 ). **

**Bueno. Por ahora creo que eso. Nos vemos abajito!**

* * *

** NICO **

Esa misión. Otra misión. Estúpida misión. Saldría mal, seguro.

Karter me pegaría si viera el gran ánimo que le pongo al tema.

Lo único bueno es que voy a estar con ella.

Y por lo que dijo Quirón, sólo con ella.

Esa genial chica de pelo negro largo desigual, ojos verdes, valiente, sin ganas de obedecer reglas. Hermana del Héroe del Olimpo. Y, lo más importante de todo; la única persona en la que confió.

Ya se habrán de imaginar que es para mí, que solo confío en ella.

Ella tampoco confía en tantas personas. Solo en mí y Percy. También en Annabeth que es una de sus mejores amigas.

Pero yo, solo en ella.

Ahora, había otra profecía, y ahora Karter y yo debíamos ir a una misión.

Yo ya sabía de qué trataba. Y cada vez tenía menos entusiasmo de que salga ganada la misión.

Cada vez que la repasaba, me ponía a pensar, me daba cuenta de que todo lo que nos encontraríamos sería un punto débil para ambos.

Sin contar todas las cosas que en la profecía no se aclara, que son la mayoría. Y muchas veces son las peores.

Me sentía tonto. Había luchado en la guerra contra Cronos, y tenía miedo de lo que pasaría en una misión cualquiera. Pero que sea una 'Misión cualquiera', no significaba que no pueda morir en ella.

Y lo que más me preocupaba, era que Karter muera en ella.

Recordé lo que me dijo Percy más temprano:

_-Se que yo te fallé- me dijo -. Pero te pido que por favor, no me falles. Ella es mucho, tanto para mí, como sé que es para ti. _

¿Cómo reaccione a eso? ¿Le pegué una paliza y le dije 'Te he dejado el mismo cargo con mi hermana, y ahora está muerta'? No. En realidad, asentí. Él sabía que yo quería a Karter. No la dejaría morir.

Aunque Percy me lo decía adelantado. Todavía no salíamos a la misión hasta mañana o pasado.

No me importaba. Adelantado mejor que atrasado. Si me llegáis a entender.

Mientras ella salga viva de la misión, yo voy a estar bien.

Y no lo hacía porque Percy era mi amigo. Él podría no existir, y nunca dejaría que Karter muera.

* * *

**Bueno!. **

**Desde el próximo cap ya va a ser menos pensamientos y más acción :P Dejar reviews, favs and followers :3 **

**Y bueno... como yo diría: _¡Llévense néctar y ambrosía de más, siempre la espada en mano, manteneros alejados de los monstruos y nos vemos en el Campamento Mestizo! _**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Holu! Bueno, aquí está la actualización :P **

**Vale, no se que más puedo decir, así que los dejo leer!...**

* * *

**KARTER**

-Claro que no sé qué quiso decir – le dije a Nico mientras examinaba el frasco.

-Ese hombre nunca explica bien las cosas – refunfuñó

-Ares – gruñí – Ese tipo… siempre en el mismo lío.

-Tal vez Quirón pueda explicarlo – me animó

-No puedo contarle. A pesar de lo que odio a ese dios, dijo que no lo diga a nadie.

-Vale – se lamentó –.Tal vez lo descubriremos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Miré el cielo. Las estrellas se veían perfectamente, y por el color, ya era tarde.

Me puse de pie.

-Creo que debo irme – dije –. Tal vez una noche de sueño pueda hacer que piense con más claridad.

Nico asintió y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón. Que descanses. – Me despidió.

Me dirigí a la cabaña y me recosté en la litera de arriba, en la que abajo estaba Percy.

Oh, no debéis estar entendiendo nada ¿Cierto? Bueno, mejor contaré desde el principio.

_Me encontraba en la cabaña durmiendo. Percy no estaba, él había amanecido temprano por una preparación del campamento. _

_Un ruido me despertó. Me llamó la atención, porque el ruido era como ¿Fuego, acaso? Pero ahí no había fuego. No, nada de eso. Si no, nada más y nada menos, que un hombre. Un hombre robusto, con ropa de cuero, lentes de sol, donde detrás de ellos no se podían ver ojos, sólo cuencas vacías. Una moto estacionaba fuera de la cabaña. El dios me miraba, esperando que despierte. Y no de la buena forma. Si no, de la forma en la que él hace todo lo posible por que algo me llame la atención en mi sueño y me haga despertar. _

_-¿Qué…? – Dije, refregándome los ojos - ¿Ares? _

_-Buenos días, niña agua. – saludó con una sonrisa no muy amable. _

_-¿Qué…? – Iba a comportarme educadamente, como con cualquier dios. Pero a este lo odiaba. No se merecía respeto. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté _

_-Eso no es muy amable, muchacha._

_-¿Y a ti quién te enseño a ser amable? _

_Ares sonrió_

_-Me agrada tu personalidad – dijo –. Pero no estoy aquí para convocar hijos adoptivos. _

_-Eso a nadie le importa. – refunfuñé, tratando de volver a acomodarme calentita en mi litera. _

_-Me gusta tu personalidad, pero no para que la uses conmigo ¿Vale?_

_Lo miré, arqueando una ceja sarcásticamente, demostrando el tema '¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no me importa?'. _

_-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté_

_-Vine a traerte algo _

_-Nadie quiere tus sucios obsequios _

_-Pero sí los necesitan – me corrigió _

_Buscó en el bolsillo de su campera, como si fuera inmenso y no encontrara lo que busca._

_Saco un pequeño frasco dorado y me lo tendió. _

_Lo agarré a regañadientes y lo miré atónica._

_-¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté –. ¿Para qué es? _

_-Lo descubrirás cuando lo uses._

_-Bueno. Eso me responde todas mis preguntas. – mascullé _

_-Solo te diré una cosa. – me dijo, como si fuera un secreto. – Si lo usas en el momento indicado, te servirá de cura. Pero si no, será veneno. _

_-¿Me estás diciendo que si pasa algo en la misión y yo debo usar para curarme, puede que no sea el momento indicado y envenene a Nico o a mí? - le pregunté_

_-Exacto. – se acercó a la puerta. – Piensa antes de elegir. _

_Salió y se montó a la motocicleta._

_-No me digas. – murmuré, enfadada. _

Desde esa mañana, he estado hablando con Nico sobre que podría ser ese frasco, pero sin tener una respuesta optimista.

Siempre odie a Ares, siempre me causaba problemas.

En pocas palabras, Ares me dio una cura (como Néctar y Ambrosia), y a la vez era veneno. ¿Cómo quiere que yo sepa cuál es el momento indicado para usarlo? Gracias, Ares. Me ayudas mucho.

¿Acaso Ares quiere ayudarnos o matarnos? Tal vez cualquiera de las dos le viene bien.

No entendí bien la misión. Según la profecía, la hija de Poseidón y el hijo de Hades debían buscar un paquete especial, y devolverlo al Olimpo.

¿Paquete especial? Joder. ¿Eso no lo puede hacer Hermes? Por algo es el dios de los mensajeros ¿Cierto?

Oh, por favor. Son mágicos y todo eso. ¿Por qué hacen todo eso por sí mismos?

Y Ares no venía a mejorar las cosas. Sólo venía a empeorarlas. «_Oye, hola. Mira te traigo un pequeño regalito. Si lo usas cuando debes será una cura, pero si no será veneno. Adiós._»

Tal vez ningún dios haya dado una explicación más específica.

Como siempre odie a Ares, es obvio que alguien como yo no habría aceptado su oferta, y si lo haya hecho a regañadientes (como tuve que hacerlo), no llevaría el grandioso obsequio a esa misión. Pero algo me dijo que lo debía llevar, además de Nico.

Seguía pensando en lo que Ares me había dicho. «_Si lo usas en el momento indicado, te servirá de cura. Pero si no, será veneno._» Gracias, Ares.

Los dioses siempre prefieren complicar todo. En vez de darte algo que directamente sea una cura, te dan algo que depende del momento servirá como medicamento o veneno. ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Son cinco minutos cada dosis y hay que ver cuándo es la dosis de cura? Eso ya es demasiado mediocre.

**LALALALALALA – KARTER ESTÁ DURMIENDO, SHHHH. – LALALALALALALA. **

Día de la misión.

Genial. Una misión de la que no entiendo nada, un frasco dorado que es veneno, tiempo insuficiente para que esta misión salga bien, un hermano algo preocupado, una maldición y ¿una mejor amiga con un chocolate que se convierte en espada?

Bueno, hay que admitir que esa espada mola. ¡Es un chocolate que se convierte en espada! ¡Ni la espada de Percy está tan guay! Que no sepa que he dicho eso, ¿Vale?

Vale, vale. Un bolígrafo que se convierte en espada está genial, además de que _Contracorriente_ tiene un gran filo y todo eso.

Pero… ¿Un chocolate? No me jodan, ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Yo quiero una así!

Y yo, simplemente tengo una espada. Me gustaría que al menos sea algo normal. Pero no, yo tengo que cargarme con el peso de una espada normal en las misiones.

Pero al menos, después de unos minutos vuelve a mi cinturón. Sí, en vez de al bolsillo y eso, la mía vuelve al cinturón.

O sea que si no llevo ese cinturón, cuando pierda la espada, esta va a volver al cinturón, y puede que ese cinturón esté en el campamento. Yo no serviría de mucho.

Pero bueno; mi amiga Sidney es hija de Hermes, y su padre le dio esa espada. Lo bueno que tiene, es que sirve como alimento y como arma. Y no vengan a decirme "Esta mujer está loca, se comió su espada". Pues, no. Es genial, porque cuando vas a las misiones y necesitas comida, te comes la espada (claro que cuando es un chocolate) y tiene sabor a néctar y ambrosía, y después de un rato, vuelve a aparecer. Así que su espada es de mucha ayuda. Esa chica está realmente obsesionada por Leo Valdez, y no es una de las TEAM LEO, si no, que es su amiga. Y está todo el día en el Bunker 9 con él. Tal vez algún día explique la historia de su espada.

Vale, eso no es lo que importa. Lo único que se, es que estoy en el almuerzo, y Grover está como un payaso (literalmente) sólo por animarme.

-Ya, Grover, enserio – le dije –. No arruines tu reputación por esta estupidez.

-¿Qué reputación? – me preguntó

Bajé la vista y juguetee con la comida de mi plato.

-Nada. – respondí

Percy me miraba triste. No es que me moleste, pero sólo era una misión.

Lo miré.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

Percy hizo una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, como concentrándose en mis palabras.

-Sí… Sí, estoy bien.

-No te veo muy seguro.

-Oh, no, no es nada.

Asentí. Empecé a examinar el lugar con la vista, buscando a Nico. Se suponía que debía estar almorzando en su mesa, pero no estaba allí.

-¿Han visto a Nico? – les pregunté a Grover y a Percy.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Deberá estar en su cabaña. – comentó Grover

-Sí… Tal vez. – dije, volviendo a mi comida.

Después de comer, fui a la cabaña de Poseidón, ahí terminé de armar la mochila y todo lo que un semidiós debe llevar a una misión. Tenía mi espada en el cinturón, y una daga también ahí. En el bolsillo de mi sudadera estaba el frasco que me dio Ares. En la mochila tenía primeros auxilios, ya sabes, venditas, néctar y ambrosía, y cosas así, pero no demasiadas.

Esperaba encontrar a Nico, como siempre, hablábamos sobre las cosas de la misión. Qué podría pasar, cuáles eran puntos débiles, y cosas así.

Salí de mi cabaña, y me dirigí a la suya. Antes de llegar, Quirón me llamó, diciéndome que Nico me esperaba en el lago de las canoas.

Corrí hacia allí, y él estaba esperándome.

-Te he buscado por todas partes, y no te he encontrado – me dijo

-¿No te pareció buscar en un lugar obvio como mi cabaña? – le dije

Él hizo un gesto de estar pensando.

-Hum, no.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a almorzar?

-No tenía apetito.

-Así morirás en la misión.

-Igualmente moriré en la misión.

-Que optimista.

Él sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Pero en ese momento, recordé algo y me senté automáticamente en el tronco.

Me tapé la cara y contuve las lágrimas, a la vez que contenía el enojo.

-Hey, hey. – me dijo, sentándose a mi lado. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es sobre la…? Bueno, ya sabes.

-Me parece estúpido – le dije –. No puede ser una maldición.

-Oye, Karter. No debe ser cierto. Tal vez hablan de otra cosa. Puede que sea sobre una vieja profecía que diga algo así y piensan que la protagonista eres tú.

-Sería genial que sea algo así. Pero que aparezca una hija de Poseidón es raro, y además, lo caracterizan perfectamente como mi 'poder' o 'maldición', como quieran llamarlo.

Me miró triste, y me dio un abrazo.

-Todo estará bien, ¿Si? – Me animó, jugueteando un poco con mi pelo – Es solo una profecía.

* * *

**Bueno, rarito el cap. **

**¿Reviews?¿Favs?¿Follows? ¡Saludos semidivinos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Jelouu. Bueno, este cap es un poco cortito, pero bueno. No voy a poder subir UN MINUTO DE FAMA esta semana, ya que no lo empecé y bueno, lo iba a intentar hacer largo. Este lo subo, porque había una parte ya hecha, así que bueno. Algo es algo.**

* * *

**KARTER.**

-Cuando Bianca murió, me enoje mucho con tu hermano. Él juró que iba a cuidarla. Y sin embargo vino con la noticia de que había muerto.

Lo mire. Estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos, mirando la luz de la fogata. Era obvio que no era un recuerdo bonito.

-Oye, Nico - tuve miedo de pronunciar esas palabras. No sabía si Nico reaccionaria bien, pero me miro tranquilo -. Percy intentó. Claro que si tú vienes un día y me prometes que cuidaras a mi hermano y al otro día me dices que él murió, estaría realmente enojada contigo, pero sabría que intentaste protegerlo. Bianca murió por decisión propia.

Le di otro mordisco a mi sándwich. Volví a mirar a Nico, y este soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – pregunté.

-Tienes mayonesa en la cara.

-¿Donde? ¿Aquí? – dije pasándome la mano sobre la comisura izquierda de la boca.

-Del otro lado – me corrigió

Pase mi mano por el lado derecho de mi cara, pero Nico negaba con la cabeza.

-A ver. Déjame ayudarte.

Se me acercó más y me paso el dedo por la mejilla, donde tenía la mayonesa.

Me miró a los ojos. Y se quedó mirándolos.

Mi mente, alarmada, busco algo en que distraerse. Agaché la cabeza y reprimí una sonrisa.

-Nico...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes kétchup en la nariz.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – dijo, pasándose la mano por la nariz

-Hombre, lo has empeorado. Ha de parecer que te he pegado una golpiza.

Se largo a reír.

-Ten – le tendí un paño mojado de mi mochila –. Al menos con eso parece que te pegué hace un buen rato.

Me sonrió y se limpió la cara.

-Bueno – le dije, mientras me devolvía el paño –. Al menos mejor está.

-¿Sigue pareciendo que me has pegado?

-Hum, sí – dije, limpiando el paño que tenía kétchup – A ver… Tal vez así – dije, limpiándole el resto del kétchup – Listo, ya no parece que soy una maltratadora.

-No hace falta que tenga la cara sangrando para que piensen eso – me dijo.

Le di una pequeña cachetada de juego.

-No sé si eres idiota o te haces – le dije sacando mi espada –. Yo hago la primera guardia.

-You are sure? – dijo, preguntándome si estaba segura en inglés

-Deja de hablar en inglés – le dije

-No – dijo.

Resoplé.

-Yes, I'm sure – dije en inglés, diciendo que estaba segura

-Yes? You're su…

-Yes! – lo interrumpí –. You sleep – le dije que duerma. – C'mon.

Me miró no muy seguro, pero él sabía que no tenía que insistir. Así que se recostó en una esquina, y no tardó en dormirse.

Por un largo rato me quedé mirándolo, después desvié la vista a mi espada. No sé si la estaba viendo con rencor, con orgullo, con tristeza, o con aliviación.

Cada vez que la veía, se reflejaban imágenes confusas en ella. Sinceramente, las imágenes se veían borrosas y no tenían entendimiento. Se veían mal, y no podía captar la imagen, no entendía lo que significaba cada una de ellas. Pero era obvio que estaba hecho así apropósito. No le había dicho nada a Nico sobre esas imágenes, sabía que si le decía que mire, él seguramente vería una simple espada, así que seguramente debería explicarle que era lo que veía. Y para ser sincera, no veía nada exactamente, solo formas sin sentido en movimiento, luchando, o lo que sea que podrían estar haciendo. Lo único que podía ver era eso, todo borroso, como si lo estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio de esos que vende mi tío, que son raros y desfiguran la imagen. No siempre se proyectaban imágenes, pero cuando lo hacía, me estremecía sin sentido. No entendía lo que veía, pero era como que un subconsciente mío sí lo hacía, y me hacía estremecer.

Y la última proyección, aunque no la haya entendido, me hizo ver que lo malo está cerca.

* * *

**Bueno, se que el cap es cortito, pero es lo que pude hacer. **

**Gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejando más de esos :* **

**¡Saluditos para todos lo semidioses!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holalalalalalala. *hace una referencia* Hoy, les he traído, un nuevo capitulo. *tono refinado* **

**Es algo cortito, pero no puedo alargarlo más de ahí. **

**'UN MINUTO DE FAMA' tal vez estará este fin de semana, pero si no está, seguro el otro sí. **

**Pues, dejar reviews y nos vemos abajito!. **

* * *

**NICO**

Caminamos por un largo pasillo oscuro. Cuando me daba la vuelta, era difícil poder ver de dónde veníamos, ya que la luz se veía como un pequeño punto blanco que cada vez se iba achicando más.

Después de estar caminando un gran rato, ya no prestaba atención, sólo caminaba a algún lugar sin sentido.

Cuando Karter frenó en seco. Yo seguí caminando, pero ella me paro con el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

-Dos caminos. – respondió.

Yo no veía ningún camino distinto. En realidad, veía que el camino por el que vinimos había acabado su trayecto y no nos llevaba a alguna parte.

-¿De qué…? – en ese momento, entendí lo que ella veía.

Ese camino cerrado, se convirtió a otra cosa mucho más distinta. Se podía encontrar una pared de azulejos blancos, con distintos tipos de diamante cada unos tres azulejos. A la mitad de la pared, había una franja dorada que recorría toda la pared en horizontal. Esa pared, se abría en dos pasillos, uno a la derecha, y otro a la izquierda, completamente iguales.

-¿Ahora? – pregunté

Saco de su mochila (la cual ya estaba verdaderamente rasgada) un mapa.

-Bien… - examinó el mapa – El camino de la derecha conduce a un lugar grande. El de la izquierda, a uno algo más grande. Los planos no dicen exactamente que contienen.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?

-Annabeth. – Respondió.

- Vale. – dije, no muy seguro. – Yo iré por el de la izquierda, tu por el de la derecha.

-Bueno. Hagamos algo. Cuando termines de recorrer el lugar, vuelve aquí, si ves que no estoy, espera unos minutos, si sigo sin estar, ve al pasillo por el que yo fui. Si pasa lo mismo contigo yo voy por el pasillo que tú fuiste.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Vale.

Desvainé mi espada y empecé a caminar por el pasillo izquierdo. Era completamente igual a la pared, de azulejos blancos, con diamantes cada tres azulejos y una franja dorada a la mitad de la pared que recorría todo en horizontal. El piso era de algo azul brillante, lo cual era incomodador. Estaba al tanto de ver alguna trampa, pero todo era normal. Era extraño. Parecía que recién habíamos entrado a la mansión de Polibotes. Todo el pasillo largo y oscuro era de barro, hasta llegar a esta pared y dividirnos en dos pasillos. Todo esto parecía una mansión. Aunque era exactamente donde estábamos.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo, miré atrás. No era tan largo, solo unos treinta metros, tal vez. Con cuidado, entre a la sala. Donde no se escuchaba ni un sonido de vida.

Era un lugar de unos 300 metros de ancho y 250 de largo. No había nada más que cajas. Cajas, cajas, en todas partes. Parecía aliviador que no había nada más que cajas. Pero, ¿Por qué tantas cajas? Después me di cuenta, de que si no había nada de malo aquí, entonces lo malo estaba en el pasillo por el cual fue Karter.

Salí corriendo, unos cinco metros después me di cuenta de que me podrían escuchar. Así que corrí sin hacer ruido. Y llegué a la separación de los pasillos.

Y era así, ella no estaba. No sabía si esperar, como ella lo había dicho. O ir directamente.

Era obvio que si en el pasillo que fui yo no hay nada, en el que fue ella estaba todo. Si no sería así, este lugar no tendría sentido.

Me metí en el pasillo pequeño y empecé a correr. Este era un poco más extenso que el otro, pero no por muchos metros. Llegué al final del pasillo. Este tenía una entrada curvada, así que me escondí detrás de una columna para intentar ver algo. Pero desde la perspectiva que tenía, no veía nada. Así que me mande dentro del lugar. Primero mire al lado izquierdo, donde no había nada. Después, al derecho.

Primero, vi a Polibotes viendo una… ¿Celda? Después vi quién estaba dentro de la celda, y arqué las cejas.

Polibotes por un motivo que desconozco, miró hacia arriba. Entonces Karter, me hizo una seña con los ojos, para que me vaya. Negué con la cabeza. Polibotes volvió a mirar la celda de Karter. Y dijo algo, ella negó.

Sin querer, di un paso inconsciente, y hice un ruido.

Polibotes se giró, y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Ah – suspiró Polibotes –. El hijo de Hades. Al fin has llegado.

**Lo he dicho, es cortito, pero no lo puedo alargar más de ahí o la joderé. **

**Como soy muy buena/mala persona, dejare una pequeña cosita del próximo capítulo". **

_"De repente, vi algo que me arrancó el corazón. Quería advertir a Nico, pero el estúpido ogro me había puesto cinta en la boca." _

**Saludos, semidioses! **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola, hola, semidioses. **

**Bueno, con ustedes, un capítulo que tengo escrito hace ya tiempo. Y bueno, ha llegado. **

* * *

-Suéltala y estaremos a mano. - Nico hizo una oferta - Ya sabes cuál es el trato

-Hum, no vale la pena. ¿Qué tal si lo hago yo?

-Suéltala. - dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si contuviera las lágrimas.

-La soltaré. Pero primero tú parte del trato.

-Trato hecho.

Nico desvainó su espada y empezaron a luchar.

Yo quería ayudarlo, pero tenía las manos atadas. Hice fuerza para arrancarlas, pero no pude. Nico estaba ganando, lanzando estocadas.

De repente, vi algo que me arrancó el corazón. Quería advertir a Nico, pero el estúpido ogro me había puesto cinta en la boca. Uno de los ayudantes de Polibotes, se acercaba sigilosamente hacia las espaldas de Nico con una daga en la mano. Y en ese momento, en la sala se escucho y grito de dolor.

Nico cayó de rodillas, soltando la espada. Grité su nombre mientras forcejeaba con las sojas, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un 'huumm,humm'.

Polibotes guardó su lanza.

-Un trato es un trato - dijo y se dirigió a sus ayudantes -. Liberen a la chica.

Cuando me soltaron corrí donde estaba Nico. Lo habían apuñalado por la espalda, la hemorragia estaba cesando.

Le miré la cara, estaba pálido. E iba palideciendo más.

-¡Deja de hacer cosas por mí!- le grité, llorando. Aunque no era lo que pretendía.- ¿Ese...ese era el trato? ¿Dar tu vida para que me suelten?

-Kartie…- dijo con un hilo de voz, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Lo miré, esperando que continuara.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? - le pregunté, tomándolo de la mano que tenía ensangrentada.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí

-Ya no tendré momento para hacerlo

-Woh, que optimista - dibujó una sonrisa en su cara

Forcé una sonrisa. Nico me miró a los ojos, y cerró los suyos lentamente.

-No… - dije, agarrándolo de la nuca con las dos manos – Nico… Nico, por favor…

Empecé a llorar. Eso no podía estar pasando… No, eso tenía que ser un sueño.

-No hagas esto… El campamento te necesita

Le corrí el pelo de la cara.

Le acaricié la mejilla con la mano en la que tenía su sangre, y le ensucié la cara. En otras circunstancias podría hacer sido gracioso. Pero no lo era. Ni cerca de ser gracioso estaba.

-Yo te necesito…

Mis lágrimas caían en su camiseta ensangrentada.

Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que estaba en la mansión de Polibotes. Examiné con la vista, pero no había nadie, ni nada.

Volví a mirar a Nico. Me mordí el labio inferior para no llorar, pero era inútil.

* * *

**Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. **

**Bueno, ¿Quieren matarme? Lo sé. Pero no me maten si quieren saber que es lo que sigue. O.O **

**¿Qué va a pasar? Esta todo en terreno listo ;) **

**Bueno, y como quería dejar una partesita del próximo cap, dejare esto porque no sabía que poner:**

_"-¿No esperabas muertes? Tal vez esa no sea la única." _

**Y buaano. Pronto subire el cap que sigue. **

**Dejen reviews, así se que leen la historia. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
